Making you believe
by Happiness Fooled
Summary: What happens when you read too much and you life become lovely, carefree and so much more, but to any carefree situation come consequences… HGSS


Disclaimer: I don't own the Characters, Songs but I do own my plot.

This is the first of many one-shot song fics but all will be posted in this title.

This one hasn't gone through my normal beta but my mum and she's an English teacher so we hope she fixed it up – blame her!

Summary: What happens when you read too much and you life become lovely, carefree and so much more, but to any carefree situation come consequences…

Pairing: HG/SS, Possibly others.

This is Hermione point of view!

Song is 'It's Only Make Believe – Conway Twitty"

Make Believe 

_People see us everywhere  
They think you really care_

As I sit here in the very room where it all started, you and me and seven other people. Two days since my first daydream. I had finished early and I let my mind wonder and what a wonder it did. - You held me like I was you only lifeline, like if I was to go you would die, then you kissed me oh so tenderly, you gently picked up my hand and we both admired the white gold ring you placed on my finger not that long ago.

_But myself, I can't deceive  
I know its only make believe._

Today is just another day, and yet I finish before anyone else and I decide what harm can become if I let my mind go – and going it is – you see that I have finished and you dismiss the rest of them, and you silently come to me, and place your slightly rough hands on my forearms – the exact place where your mark burns – you whisper such sweet nothings in my ear, the very moment I fell in love all over again.

_My one and only prayer  
Is that some day you'll care  
My hopes, my dreams come true  
My one and only you._

But instead you snap me out of my dream – that wonderful place were only me and you can be together, in my mind. You give me a detention for not stopping "Potter's" potion from exploding. Upon hearing this I only wish it was a love potion, but I was denied. But…

_No one will ever know  
How much, I love you so  
My only prayer will be  
Is someday you'll care for me._

Again my mind wonders, and in my mind Harry's potion was in fact a love potion and you and me were both hit and yet we didn't matter because we were both in love anyways.

_But it's only make believe._

That night happens to be the ball for all years. My mind yet wonders again – the ball is a cover up for our wedding function, oh our so wonderful wedding it was. You take my hand and we flow around the Great Hall like water flowing down the river to the lake. We hold so much love, passion that exceeds any other thing in the world; it is just you and I forever.

_My hopes, my dreams come true  
My life I'd give for you  
My heart, a wedding ring  
My all, my everything._

I didn't realise that the bell has gone, until you pull me up and start yelling at me, for wasting your time, you stop, your eyes searching mine, my breathing quickens, my heart is going insane, not a beat in place, then I realise my mind as wondered again, when I land on my behind after you chucked me out.

_My heart I can't control  
You rule my very soul  
My only prayer will be  
Someday you'll care for me._

I start to walk away, than I stop as I heard you call me back, after realising your mistake, you gather myself into your arms and take me back to yours, and held me all night.

_But it's only make believe._

I am in my room, getting ready for this ball tonight only wishing you would notice me tonight and make me yours, together we would have a perfect life, with our own little children, then later we would be holding our children's children. Our life's perfect.

_My one and only prayer  
Is that someday you'll care  
My hopes, my dreams come true  
My one and only you._

I walk into the Great Hall with Harry, Neville and Ron, all three wearing black dress robes and myself in a silver halter neck top with a matching flowing skirt. I catch your eye instantly, you are by my side almost immediately. You kiss me with so much passion, I feel as if I am floating on air and I whisper, "Sweet Severus".  
I know this would never happen, why would you love a know-it-all like me, why would you love me as I do you. Again I have been wrong before, I see I the desire and longing in your eyes, I know you will never act on it, but I will …

_No one will ever know  
How much, I love you so  
My prayers, my hopes and my schemes  
You are my every dream._

My schemed, worked you held me, and loved me, I knew you wanted me. That night we married and from then on we faced everything together. Our perfect life as one.

_But it's only make believe..._

N.B. So this is only first of many, remember to make a stop at the review button and leave a small or large message – good or bad it doesn't matter have your say, and then you can't whine! Sounds like an election thing!

Next one – all about Severus … it will be up as soon as I can post!


End file.
